Then let me be Evil
by ShardOfSoul
Summary: Yet another Villain Izuku fic. Featuring a very sad Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

Then Let me be Evil Ch 1: one worse day.

Hello, welcome to a poorly written villain Izuku fic, there are better ones out there but here is my take anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Be warned that this fic will start with, and continue to have dark themes/actions, unlike my usual work the m rating is serious and not just cause im to lazy to figure out how the ratings you for reading and feedback is always welcome.

The day started relatively normal for Izuku, or rather, it started as it almost always did, waking up aching from bruises, in spite of waking up several hours early, he just stared at the ceiling for hours, until it was "a normal time" to get up. Walking to the shower in his bathrobe he closed and locked the door, as usual his body was a barely recovered patchwork from the previous days abuses. By this point Izuku had long ago learned to ignore the aches, whenever he couldn't hide it mom got worried, when she got worried she tried to help, and whenever she tried to help things got worse.

After cleaning, eating and dressing Izuku walked to school, surprisingly not one student attacked him on the trip. Usually kachan would throw a punch or two his way, but sometimes it would be another student. When it was another student he often would be too damaged to properly focus in the morning classes. He got to his locker at the entrance, and smelled it before he opened it. Rather than open the locker and be covered in whatever feces his classmates decided to fill his locker with today he simply went to class.

In class he took great care to only answer the questions the teacher asked, always making sure to get every third or fourth one wrong, when he answered too correctly the students treated him worse. He used to try and keep it simple for himself by getting every other question wrong but they picked up on it… "falling" down the stairs was never fun. Fortunately the morning classes went alright for him, the math teacher only accidentally called him deku once! Considering he was used to hearing them slip up at least 3 times per class each he was in a half decent mood.

Lunch was normal, as he walked back with his tray he was tripped. "Clumsy deku" he heard everyone around giggle or chortle out. By this point in school it was tradition that deku never got to have lunch, it would always be either damaged/destroyed as it was here, or if he managed to eat something they would beat him till he threw it back up. As he cleaned the food off his face and the ground he felt a stomp on the small of his back. At this moment he wished Kachan was there, Kachan had dibs on beating him and was gentler than the others. A few minutes later he knew he would have more bruises to clean tonight.

The afternoon classes started well… until the teacher said "By the way Midoriya is applying to U.A.'s hero course too isn't he?" Midoriya went catatonic, his mouth made some defenses but he knew that this information would piss off Kachan, and probably the rest of the school as well. He wasn't really cognizant of what was going on until he heard the closest thing he had to a friend anymore tell him this "You should take a last chance swan dive off a roof and hope you are born with a quirk in your next life." For some reason this resonated with him, still though, he wanted to try and be a hero in this life.

After fishing out his book he was almost murdered by a sludge villain, almost because he was saved by All Might! Now he was standing on the roof of some building, asking the question he always felt he needed to hear a certain answer to.

"Be a hero, no I think not."

The explanation that followed was really irrelevant, Izuku remembered reading somewhere that the difference between a sane healthy person and a depressed/suicidal or insane person could often be one bad day. He had that bad day 11 years ago, every day after was a reminder held at bay by a lie. That lie died this day, after All Might left he stood there for what felt like hours. It had to have been at least an hour as the sun was starting to go down. He decided that he would take his friends advice… and just kept walking forwards until he felt the air underneath him.

Tomura Shigaraki was strolling casually through the evening, this section of the city was derelict, pro's passed by quickly if they came here at all, much like a sin street in an old city this block was rarely dealt with, lest the swarm of "villains, criminals and degenerates" flood into the "good and proper" society. The same society that Shigaraki hated, it judged rapidly, harshly and hypocritically. It neglected those who suffered and blamed them when they lashed out. As he thought this he disintegrated a telephone poll in rage, he could not wait to destroy this sham of a society.

It was at this moment when he saw and heard a body thump to the ground in front of him, less than 10 meters away, a boy, middle school or early high school aged lay in front of him, based on the fall angle a suicide. Tomura slowly approached the body, inspecting it. The legs got the worst of the fall, they were a bloody pulp, the right arm was injured too. He carefully felt for a pulse, not sure why he cared about this child. As he felt the pulse he heard the sound of a cry from the still unconscious boy. Immediately his mind flashed back all those years to when he was alone in the street dying slowly… this kid was almost no different, the only difference was he had less time. Pulling out his burner phone he quickly called Kurogiri, whiles texting the warper his location.

"You need a warp?" Kurogiri asked lazily, its likely Shigaraki being lazy again but he still had to answer.

"Shut up and get here, We are warping to Sensei with a wounded person in tow, he doesn't have long!" Shigaraki yelled into the phone, disintegrating it in frustration as the warp gate has finally arrived.

"He looks bad." The warp quirk user stated barely maintaining his calm.

"I know he looks bad you moron!" Shigaraki yelled trying to angle the boy into the warp "He just jumped off a 30 story building. Sensei said he has a regen quirk so we need to act fast!"

The two departed with the boy as soon as they arrived.

Izuku woke up, for the first time in forever he didn't feel tired, physically or mentaly, the room was dark but he tried to look around anyways. He then felt his body, all his injuries, they were gone. Suddenly he remembered that he had just walked off the roof. "Am I dead?" he asked himself out loud.

"Thankfully no" a voice came from the darkness. The light came on and it revealed 3 people, a very injured man in a chair, a guy with hands all over his body, and a man made of shadow in a suit.

"Apologies" the masked man in the chair nodded slightly, "my students here" he pointed to the man covered in hands "was determined to save you. I healed your injuries and let you regain consciousness on your own. I am not a medical professional, at least not in that field so I am unsure if I did it right, but it seems you are physically fine now."

Izuku noticed he specified physically. "So, may I leave now?" He tried to avoid stuttering or in any way sounding suspicious, while probing to see just what they knew.

"No, I am a cold man, some have called me heartless or even evil, but even I know that I cannot let you go until im convinced you will not immediately throw yourself off another roof. I could not forgive myself, and neither could my student. He went to all that trouble and took several risks to ensure you lived after all."

Izuku gulped. Unsure how to respond he let the man continue.

"First off, do you have any family?"

"Yes, my mother." Izuku responded quickly.

"Is your relationship with her good? Is she the one who was beating you? I won't ask about those cut scars, they were obviously self inflicted."

Izuku's eyes grew wide as he realized that these strangers, these very suspicious strangers, knew about his bruises and his cuts.

"No!" He hastily responded. "My mother is a saint, I don't deserve her. I wish she had a better son."

The man nodded. "So you are bullied at school then, I am guessing mainly due to being quirkless?"

"How did you know that?!" Izuku confirmed the masked man's suspicion in his question.

The hand man looked down and shook his head, reminding Izuku that he and the man were not alone.

"Ah yes, I suppose I should explain that to an extent. My quirk allows me to transfer quirks, in your case I transfered a regeneration quirk from a friend to you, normally I would need to first transfer your quirk out, but when I tried I found nothing." All for one skipped the part where he could keep quirks, and chain them within himself.

"I have never heard of a quirk like that before!" Izuku began muttering, excited in spite of his weird circumstances.

All For One patiently waited for him to finish muttering before continuing. "So, in your own words, tell me why you have been cutting yourself and why you jumped off that building."

Izuku felt his good mood deflate, remembering the events of the day that passed. "I can't be a hero because I have no quirk." He tapped his chin before changing his answer. "Actually in my heart I knew it since I was four, I just lied to myself for 11 years to try and survive school. Thats also why I cut myself, it made me feel relief, like I had control over my own body. Today though, I was attacked by a villain. I was helpless, I was going to die anyway until I was saved by all might himself." Izuku was too focused on himself to notice the reaction to villan and all might.

"Then, I asked him if I could be a hero even if I was quirkless, of course he said no. He had to. He left to deliver the villain to the police. I stood there for a while before deciding I should just give up, and I walked forward." All for one smirked, he knew this kid was his, it would take some time but he would take this kid and convert him into a masterpiece to rival Shigaraki, the methods would need to be different but soon he would have 3 of all mights largest failures as his new organizations core.

Scoffing he remarked "how hypocritical."

Izuku tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

All for one laughed. "All might is quirkless himself! Or rather he was. As I said before, my quirk is the ability to transfer quirks. You are a smart boy, and from your notebook I know you study quirks, so you know quirks are related within families quite often. For the longest time we thought my brother was quirkless. Eventually I decided to give him a quirk that stockpiles physical strength. This quirk merged with his own, an otherwise useless quirk that merges with and transfers quirks. All might was a quirkless boy who was given this ability after 7 other people did the work to build the power for him."

Izuku remembered all might's injury suddenly 'this fight was not on the record'. Feeling an overwhelming sense of dread he asked "Are you the villain who injured All Might?"

The villain chuckled "Yes I am. He got me better than I got him overall, but he is still very much fading. He will likely have to transfer his power soon, and then he will become as quirkless as you, but without the intelligence or character you have."

Izuku felt betrayed. His favorite hero for years lied to and abandoned him, while his enemy saved him. 'Who is the real villain here?' a voice in his head asked. Shaking his head he decided to once again ask "May I leave now, I promise I won't hurt myself anymore, and I promise not to tell anyone about you, I couldn't turn in the people who saved me."

All for One gently smiled. "Yes, however I would like to propose a deal, I know that you might have apprehension, so feel free to say no, and if you change your mind later feel free to come back. The deal is this. I would like to offer you a job and tutoring. I became a licensed private tutor when I took in young shigaraki and I think it would be best if you were in a more conducive learning environment than that chamber of horrors masquerading as a school. The job would simply be helping clean the bar where my associates spend most of their time. You don't need to answ"

"Yes." Izuku answered instantly. "Thank you."

All of the villains smiled.

"Give kurogiri your address, he will take you home, he is good at dealing with civilians."

Izuku arrived home at 8:00 pm. His mother was crying. "Izuku I was worried sick, I was just about to call the police to tell them you were missing. Who is this?" She asked realizing that there was a shadow man next to her child.

"Hello miss Midoriya. My associates and I found your son, he was kind enough to give us the address to drop him off. My employer quite likes your son, and would like to tutor him, no charge." He handed her a business card. "You have a very intelligent and all around wonderful son. Due to circumstances, we saw his bruises. If you don't trust us feel free to follow up on the card, I just would not want to see this bright future clouded anymore." Before inko could respond the warp gate disappeared.

Izuku and Inko hugged and talked through the night, in her heart She could guess what had happened to her son, but she wouldn't ask yet. Tomorrow she would, on his first day with his new "school".


	2. Madness is Like Gravity

Chapter 2: Madness is like gravity..

Hi, thanks for reading. The dark themes will still be around but after this chapter they should become less direct and heavy handed.

XXXXXXX

Inko spent the entire night looking up Izuku's new "teacher". He checked out, but she still wanted to meet him, according to the records she found he would have to be in his 80s at least. Resolved to ask Izuku in the morning she made sure to set her alarm before his, in spite of only going to sleep at 4am.

"So, your teacher. What is his name?" Inko asked innocently.

"I'll be honest, I don't know, I was in a bad headspace at the time." The mop topped boy replied.

Inko winced, though her son had never stated it she suspected what he was doing when that group found him, and she did know that whenever he went to the store the bill was higher than normal. He also always 'forgot' to get a receipt. She had tried to get him to a therapist several times, but they always returned him 'your son is fine, a picture of health.' The act that he put on was almost good enough to fool her sometimes. It was clear now though, yesterday was the first day in years she saw a real smile from her son. It blew the fake grin he maintained to shame.

"Alright, be sure to ask him his name today. Or rather I will when I meet with him."

"Meet with him?!" Izuku suddenly looked nervous, which made Inko more suspicious.

"Of course, I can't just let some stranger, qualified or not, tutor my son. I will have to meet him. I already called into work, they don't expect me till midday." At this point a black shadow appeared. The smokey black gentleman looked at Izuku.

"Whenever you are ready." He politely stated.

Inko found her resolve and spoke up "I am coming with you, I want to meet your boss before I let him tutor my son."

The shadow frowned. "Very well."

The two both nervously stepped through the portal.

XXXXXXX

Izuku was nervous, though they were surprisingly nice villains, they were still villains. He was sure this would end badly. He was surprised that unlike before he was not in a warehouse. This time he found himself in a small house. A one floor house somewhere semi-rural. Looking ahead he saw the great villain who injured all might, sitting in a wheelchair. "Hello miss Inko Midoriya. My name is Eiko Ena." Izuku recognized the joke in the kanji. 'Long lived gift from god.' The masked man in the chair continued. "I am involved in a great many businesses, and my investments have made me very wealthy. However, a few years back in a tragic accident I suffered a series of injuries such that all of my wealth and resources could not allow me to survive it." He coughed into his mask. "My offer is as it seems. Your son is interesting and intelligent, and I am a bored old man. If you would rather him return to his school I fully understand and accept it, but I think I can provide an environment that will bring out his intelligence better than his current school is."

Izuku watched as his mother mulled the decision. He could tell she was still unsure. "Please mom, can we at least try it? For a week?" He felt his heart sink, today was the first day in years where he felt alert, his head not in a self imposed protective dulling fog. He couldn't go back to that school, not now.

Inko began to tear up, she tearfully said "Fine. We will try it for a week, we will see how it goes."

Ena smiled barely visible in the mask "I understand your reservation. I promise I will take good care of your son Mrs. Midoriya."

With that Kurogiri warped Izuku's mother back to her house, and Izuku's lessons began.

XXXXXXXX

School was relatively normal, Izuku recognized the curriculum from the year he was in. What he noticed mainly is how free he was, asking questions on confusing topics, answering freely and not having to make himself look stupid for the sake of the crowd. The biggest difference was pe. With no class scheduling the normal sports were entirely replaced by raw cardio and weightlifting exercises, supervised by a strangely familiar doctor Izuku was sure he remembered. After school he would go to the bar, where he would clean (easy past the first day), then do homework helped occasionally buy Kurogiri. On thursday Izuku was delayed by an hour for a deep conversation with One for All.

"Your tests are graded. As I suspected you are almost a full year ahead of where the curriculum requires you to be. This is great news for us, we can now adjust your education to incorporate other subjects than those required by the standard curriculum."

"Like what?"

"Pre quirk history, hero law analysis, political science, philosophy, and ethics I think would be good starts."

Izuku gulped, ethics from one of the worst Villains to ever exist. The irony alone was hard to take.

"Pre quirk history?" Izuku asked incredulously.

"It's not a jest, modern schools seem to act as if history began in china when a child was born who glowed. However 99% of human history is pre-quirk, and its practically unknown to most modern people, one of the tragedies of modern education. Perhaps I am biased, back when I was in school pre-quirk history was still taught seriously. If you want to just stick with conventional subjects you may. The choice is yours"

Izuku began to feel a fire burning in him. A world he could have lived in, where he would have been considered normal, not had to know more.

"I accept this sir, if I might ask... " He began to trail off, but he found the courage to ask. "I would like to be trained in hand to hand combat. I know it won't always help, but I hate the feeling of helplessness that fills me to my core."

The old criminal smiled. "Of course young Midoriya, starting next week your schedule will be adjusted accordingly."

The rest of the conversation faded from Izuku's mind by the time he got home. He noticed when he opened his phone several messages from Kachan angrily shouting at him for not being in school. He smiled for a second before frowning. Though less harsh than the other kids, Bakugo was still just an abusive power drunk bully like the rest. He then blocked the number.

XXXXXXX

Bakugo was annoyed. This was the 4th day that Midoriya missed school, the quirkless loser was making the school, and by extension him, look bad. The teachers might not have cared because he's a quirkless moron but Bakugou's U.A. application was at risk due to that alone. Somewhere deep down he knew it wasn't true, and he missed the damned nerd, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that, especially not himself.

A bunch of extras always swarmed him, nothing distinct about them, all boring, all slow and stupid. No bravery, no intelligence, it was like being on a gravel road surrounded by pebbles. He sent a message to Deku, the idiot needed to come to school… if he wasn't in tomorrow Bakugou decided he would check out Deku's house and beat some sense into him.

"Hey bakugou, want to go to the arcade?" He would deal with the nerd sooner or later. "Yes you damned moron."

XXXXXXX

Bakugou walked to the apartment block, he waited till after school, Auntie Inko would never let Deku cut class, so he would have to be leaving and returning "on time". Eventually reaching the apartment he hesitated a second before knocking on the door. A short heavyset woman with green hair answered.

"Hello Bakugou." she stated with a forced neutrality. "It's been a while since you dropped by."

He sighed. "I need to talk to de-your son. Please may I come in?" Inko looked up and down the boy before firmly saying "No." closing the door. Bakugou sighed and left, he would deal with Deku in the morning when he went outside.

Inko felt a little bad about closing the door on the boy, but she was no idiot, even if he wasn't the worst of those who abused her son, the fact that he was trying to be a hero and that he was once her son's friend meant he was to be held to a higher standard. Izuku came into the living room "Who was at the door mom?"

"Oh, just a traveling salesman. Nothing major."

XXXXXXX

The months started to blur by, Izuku noticed the changes only a few months in. He was far faster than before, quite a bit stronger, and he was already finished with his current year's curriculum, even with the shift to a non-classic education set. He no longer cared to be a hero, though he still intended to apply to U.A on Sensei's advice, they did have one of the best General studies programs after all, and though he was better than a poor middle school with uncaring teachers he could not match top flight education so easily. Izuku was still surprised at how lucky he was, so far there were no strings. It seemed that unlike most of the people in his life, who filled him with lies and hatred, these "villains" and "scum" were the only ones who treated him like a human being. He was warped home at the usual time, the door was unlocked, not unusual at all. His mom often worked late, so he let himself in. He found she had already prepped some Katsudon for him to re-heat. He went online to hero forums, still a hobby of his though from a different angle. With the notion of being a hero thoroughly outside his mind he could look at them more impartially, especially all might. Though he never revealed the secret (he was a man of his word unlike that chareltain.) He took some pleasure in downplaying, or in his own head 'accurately assessing' All Mights accomplishments. It was at 11 that he heard a knock on the door 'where did the time go' he wondered, as he walked to the door. He saw a man in a coat and another in uniform and his heart sank. "Izuku Midoriya?" The officer asked, clearly sad. "Yes." Izuku's heart sank as he knew what they were going to say.

"There was a villain attack, some low level thug who was eventually stopped by All Might. Before All Might arrived though. The criminal destroyed an entire building, almost everyone was lucky enough to escape with minor injuries. Unfortunately, Inko Midoriya, your mother, she was recovered dead at the scene."

Izuku replied robotically for the remainder, apparently his mom had made sensei a temporary emergency legal guardian for while his father was out of the country. Kurogiri picked him up in tears and brought him to the bar.

XXXXXXX

The next day Izuku decided to talk with Sensei, to try and piece together his life once again.

"I know this could be hard for you young Midoriya. If you would like I can set you up with a grief counselor."

"That's not it." Izuku had thought about what bothered him most about the whole thing. It took him a few hours but he figured it out. The thing that made him angry, not sad, that his mother was dead.

"If it's about the criminal, I can assure you he will rot in prison for the rest of his life, murder isn't let off so freely."

"That's not it either."

At this the mask twitched. "Then what is most bothering you Yound Midoriya?"

Midoriya's voice held no hesitation, it was icy yet energetic his eyes fixed on the ground. "All Might, he was faster in the past wasn't he?" Though a question he continued before All for One could speak "And he can transfer his powers can't he? He could have for 5 years, by now someone would have had them long enough to fully develop a stronger version of it, combined with their own inherent quirk right? That means... " He took a short breath. "If All Might had been less selfish, if he had passed his powers immediately after your fight with him, my mother would still be alive." Izuku focused his rage on the symbol of peace, ignoring that tiny shred of logic in the back of his mind that by his own logic the person at fault was the one who injured him in the first place.

"Yes." All for One said calmly, if he had any feelings on this they didn't show.

Izuku looked up his green eyes filled with rage. "I want to work for you for real, I want All Might dead."

All for One Smirked.

XXXXXXX

And that's it, if you are still reading this… I would recommend any other Villain Izuku fic still, but thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Power Underwhelming

Hi again! Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXX

Day 2, 6 months till U.A. application.

"Wait, you still want me to apply to U.A.?" Izuku was confused, he had said just yesterday that he wanted to become a villain, to bring this society down, and his new boss was telling him to go to the famed hero school still.

"Yes." All for one calmly stated. "A permanent infiltrator to the school is something we could greatly benefit from, and I was serious about you getting at the very least a full high school education. It is still the best choice for both you and me."

"Is there anything else that is staying the same?" Izuku had honestly expected a fully different experience.

"The academic side will remain the same, minus some more practical/technical education starting when the new semester rolls in. You won't work at the bar anymore, you will instead have an enhanced training regimine, we want you to be as strong physically as possible to defend yourself if necessary." The masked man paused. "Also you will get a quirk."

Izuku's eyes widened, the thought had been in the back of his mind since he met the man, but it seemed presumptive to ask for a quirk from him before now. "Are you sure sensei?"

He nods "Yes, it is a part of your work for me. Occasionally I will get a quirk that is difficult for me to use, if this works I would like you to be my quirk decoder. It would free up a lot of my time, and having a mind and body not filled with dozens of other quirks should make it easier, given how you are already better at quirk assessment than some of the fools at the official bureaus this should be fairly feasible for you. After our lessons today I shall give you your first quirk to test. You may keep it even when you are done assessing it, until I find another tricky one."

"Yes Sensei."

XXXXXXXX

Day 3: 6 months to U.A

The increased physical work was difficult, but nothing body crushing, the quirk training on the other hand… He could see why a being as experienced as all for one was having trouble with it. It was supposed to be a sort of enhanced consciousness, but it lasted for only a fraction of a second, and deciphering what it wanted him to do was difficult. He was now sparring with Shigaraki. The man used a special fabric glove on each of his pinkies so that he wouldn't accidentally disintegrate the boy, still the bouts rarely lasted longer than a standard 2 minute boxing round before Izuku found himself on the ground.

"Come on runt, you have to be faster. Against any hero with a dangerous quirk you would be unconscious already. With rare exception you will be outnumbered when it comes to competent heroes vs competent villains. Especially with no combat quirk you have to level up your physical stats and combat moves." The man ranted, one similar rant after another every k.o.

Izuku focused on his quirk again. Once again for a moment time seemed to freeze, then as soon as it started it ended, he felt a pressure in his mind, stronger than before but still too weak to follow as he tried to dodge Shigaraki's fist entirely. The moment the blow would have hit his head he moved slightly to the left while simultaneously swinging with a right hook, landing his first hit on the older man since they started sparring months ago. Immediately after this of course he felt a blow hammering his back sending him to the ground again.

The older man winced. "That, that was different. Before you took too long, you were analyzing, but I simply moved too fast, and chained combos too quickly for you to really reply. That was not mere analysis, is the quirk finally working? I remember that hero gave Sensei some trouble. He did have about 30 more years of training it than you have though. Take 5 kid. We will then go for another hour." The hand man smirked while walking away, the boy was learning fast, he already was far ahead of the average street thug, and with several more years for rapid physical growth to boot. In 6 months he could be on par with those hero course runts, if not ahead, even without his quirk.

XXXXXXX

Bakugou felt like the world was empty. The nerd being gone didn't seem bad at first, he felt like the world was righted, he would have his dream for sure. The first kid from his shitty poor public school to go to U.A. The best from day one to the very end. As the days went on though everything started to aggravate him greatly. From the minor mistakes his followers made, to the irritation of the hollow praise of the teachers for acing classes that haven't been challenging enough to require studying ever. The nerd was the only kid in the year without an intelligence quirk who formed a good academic pacer. Also, although every kid at some point or another wanted to be a pro hero, only the nerd shared the same level of passion. Izuku, that was his name. A few weeks ago he wrote it in his notebook absentmindedly… and then beat the shit out of one of the extras who tried to joke about it. As he sat in his room staring at the ceiling with the lights out he asked in his head "Why did the nerd make me so mad to begin with?" It wasn't a serious risk of the idiot getting into the hero course. He looked up the test online and it was beating up metal robots. The wimp couldn't beat up paper mache let alone steel. He thought about the reasons he was always so enraged long into the night… by morning he was still no closer to figuring out why.

XXXXXXX

4 months to U.A. Entrance exams

Izuku's fighting had improved immensely, now able to last a full 4 minutes against shigaraki while using his quirk… The quirk itself was still only a minor aid, most of the improvement had been physical or in combat reflexes. His studies were going well, especially the mechanical engineering and computer science classes. Careers he would have excelled in but never considered, of course for now destroying this society of fake heros, in truth an orwellian society of totalitarian repression, suppressing those who have quirks and abusing those without. Of course he could tell that wasn't the goal of All for One. He likely wanted to rebuild his empire. Izuku could not figure out the original motivation for such an empire but after a century of it maintaining and restoring it had become a goal in its own right. Shigaraki was more like him, although the man was aimless until he found Izuku's battered body on the side of the road. The connection to his own past sparked the desire for something other than pure destruction of that which he disapproves. Kurogiri was similar to him, his wife was allowed to die by some pro hero in the past so that the pro hero could win glory for themselves by capturing the villain. The others like Giran and the doctor were still somewhat of a mystery, as was the operation of the league, by this point he realized he was something of a 'team evil mascot'. A fitting role for now he supposed, but he would prove himself far more than that when the time came.

"Midoriya." The dark leathery voice of Kurogiri called out to him.

"Yes?"

"We have our first mission for you." Though the words were ominous, the light tone betrayed the true purpose of the mission.

"The U.A. pre admission school tour?!" He could barely contain his excitement. U.A. Was U.A. hero school or not.

"Yes, your papers are all filled out under Master's false name, as is the permission for you to attend it solo. Now get to the train and get going, you don't want to be late."

Izuku ran with glee to the station.

XXXXXXX

The thing about U.A. was, it was HUGE. The main building alone was larger than his entire school grounds, and they were only going to be there in the morning so they could take a BUS TOUR of the rest of the campus. Much of it was for the hero and support courses but there was still a lot that could interest a gen-edder. Although Izuku could apply to support if he wanted by this point, gen ed would probably be more balanced. As he was walking he ALMOST tripped over a crack. He avoided it however and continued, taking a couple more steps til a purple haired girl ran into him.

"You ok?" They both asked at once.

Regaining his composure he stuck out his hand "Hello-I-am-Izuku-Midoriya-how-are-you-Miss-im-Sorry-I-ran-into-you." He belted out swiftly before she could even finish catching her breath.

"Oh no, its ok. I walked into you anyway. My name is Kyoka Jiro. Are you also here for the hero course?"

Izuku frowned. Damnit, although he decided he wouldn't want to be a hero, in fact the furthest thing from that. His childhood dreams being so casually thrown in his face still hurt.

"No. General studies. I wish you luck, the hero exam has a very low pass rate." She smiled.

Smirking she leaned forward… far too close as Izuku blushed. "Come on, a strong boy like you… im sure your quirk is great for heroics… what is it?" He frowned again, saying something for the first time in his life that was a total lie.

"I don't have one. I am quirkless. Please let's just catch up with the tour."

The girl frowned, stepping away slightly on reflex before realizing how awful that was. By the time she recovered the boy was long gone.

XXXXXXX

As Izuku was walking in the school after the tour he casually used his quirk, not expecting anything, from what he knew it only worked with those he knew, though why he didn't understand just yet. When he used it however he felt a strange pull. Without hesitation he followed it. Running down the hall before eventually slowing to a silent crawl. He found himself by the nurses office, before he could enter though he heard a very familiar voice.

"So, I can only hold my form for 3 hours and 11 minutes now, its lower than before, even though I haven't transferred it yet. I expect the drop to be faster once I switch it over to someone. Nighteye wants it to go to this Mirio kid, but I want to explore my options a bit more first."

Izuku covered his mouth to stop from screaming, that was freaking All Might, in the next room.

An elderly female voice said back to him "well you will have plenty of time once you start teaching here at U.A. in the upcoming semester, I am sure at least one of these kids will strike your fancy."

Izuku snuck away after that. He didn't know how the quirk worked yet but it somehow gave him exactly what he needed. He could not wait to tell Sensei all about this.

XXXXXXX

All for One was giddy. Thanks to his student he now had months in advance to craft plans for a U.A. attack, Shigaraki had found his motivation, and best of all he had a mole not just with access to the school but who would be within the building all day, every weekday. This would be the best chance, All Might was sure he was dead, he hasn't transferred the power yet, and even if he were to do so in the future, the leading candidate was already known. There was no way that anyone could stop the master stroke that would eventually fall. For now he was busy. He had to plan for the development of both his successors, to see which one most deserved to take his full power when he passed. They were both growing so well.

XXXXX

That's it for now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
